A Girl Can Dream
by Alyssa in Wonderland
Summary: Mikan Sakura was slow when it came to matters of the heart, she couldn't understand what it was she felt back then as she watched him walk away. Will she realize her feelings if love literally bumps into her face?
1. Collision

**Prologue:**

_5 years ago…_

_She watched as the two best friends exchange words with each other. Ruka's lowered head meant and shaking shoulders were a dead give away that he was crying. The raven-haired boy closed his eyes and patted Ruka's head twice. He whispered a few words. He opened his eyes and stared straight at her, never blinking for that moment. _

_She was stuck on that place she stood as he stepped away from Ruka facing their friends but focusing only on her. Her hands clutched tightly in front of her and her mouth agape from the initial shock that he would leave them._

_He smirked slightly at her and called out, "See you around, polka dots!"_

_Just like that he turned around and left and just like that she couldn't understand that painful tug in her heart._

**One:**

"_I may never get to look deep in your eyes or so it seems."_

The air was starting to cool down and the leaves were beginning to turn brown. Fall was around the corner. Mikan Sakura breathed it all in. Alice Academy always looked beautiful during any season. Her brown, elbow lengthed hair gleamed against her uniform's dark coat. It was official; today was her first day of high school—

Speaking of which…

Mikan looked at her watch and inwardly cursed herself, "I'm late!"

"Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid!" She told herself like a mantra. What will Hotaru think of her? She promised her best friend that she wouldn't depend on her so much especially picking her up for school starting their high school year.

"Mikan?"

Mikan immediately stopped the moment she heard her name. She turned around and saw Narumi waving at her. "Narumi-sensei!" She greeted, "Good morning!"

"Good morning to you too!" Narumi greeted back, "You look like an adult wearing that uniform!"

Mikan beamed, "Really? That's what I was aiming for! AH! I'm sorry Narumi-sensei, but I'm running a little—no, I AM late! I'll talk to you later!" Mikan exclaimed waving goodbye to her teacher.

"Wait! Mikan!" Narumi called out, but the girl had already darted off. Narumi sighed, "I just thought you should be prepared today." He shrugged and grinned, "Oh well! We'll just see how it goes!"

"For sure Hotaru will call me irresponsible." Mikan told herself in the verge of tears, however forced it all back in. "No! I can't! I have to prove myself!" She told herself. With a sudden burst of energy, she charged with all her might towards the high school department.

Mikan looked at her watch again. All right! She had five minutes before the last bell—

"Oof!"

"Ow!" Mikan cried out holding her forehead. _It hurts!_ She thought. Getting up from the ground with one hand dusting her not so new anymore skirt and the other hand holding onto the soon to be swollen like a pig bump on her forehead. Gah! It ticked her off, the five minutes she had she knew she was going to be spending kicking this guy's behind!

"Hey! Don't just stand in the middle of the way! People have places to go you know!" She yelled at by stander. "Geez…" She muttered trying her best to make herself look presentable.

"Late as always."

She froze from where she stood. That voice…it was familiar. Deeper more mature than it had before, but the tone was the same as it had been back then. She took off the hand covering her forehead and looked up for the first time. Before her in all his glory was Natsume.

* * *

**Author's Notes**: Just had to write a Natsume x Mikan story! Tell me what you think!

**Disclaimer**: Gakuen Alice is not mine.


	2. Attraction

**Two**

_"When I was a child, the story would say somebody would sweep you off your feet someday."_

"What? Surprised?" Natsume asked her.

His raven hair was slightly long and disheveled, his eyes staring intently at her. His hands were in his pockets as he stood in front of her waiting for an answer. Mikan opened her mouth to speak but like that day five years ago nothing came.

Natsume studied the Mikan before her. Her hair was left down, an obvious sign she had left her childish ways behind. He walked towards her and each step he saw her clearer. He could never understand what it was about this obnoxious girl that made him constantly, without even thinking, come near her.

He stopped inches away from her and looked down. He smiled inwardly and said, "You've grown short since I saw you last."

Mikan looked and met his eyes. She stared intently at him and replied, finally finding words to say, "I don't understand."

There it was again, that something that just made him do it, that something that made him come nearer towards her. He took a strand of her brown hair and played with it between his index finger and thumb.

"Natsume…" She whispered unsure what this feeling was, glowing within her chest and surging through out her whole entire body. Mikan reached out towards Natsume and touched his chest. Automatically she said, "Don't leave like that again."

"Mikan—"

"Natsume? Natsume! Is that you?" A voice called out behind them

Immediately hearing the all too familiar voice of his friend, Ruka, Natsume dropped his hand away from Mikan and stepped away. Losing touch, Mikan composed herself. What was she doing?

"Ruka, long time no see." Natsume greeted Ruka, who was out of breath from running towards Natsume's way.

"Why didn't you call or anything? I would have come out to meet you…" Ruka trailed off and saw Mikan behind Natsume, blushing slightly.

"Sakura, what are you doing here?" Ruka asked.

"I-I was late for class and I…" Mikan said and looked at Natsume, "I bumped head onto this idiot!" She continued finally composing her. Smiling at Ruka and Natsume she jokingly punched Natsume's arm, "Don't leave us again you devilish imp! Well, I have to go, I'm already late as it is!"

Mikan waved goodbye and hurried off walking fast at first then jogged away. Ruka watched Natsume stare after her, "She never changes doesn't she?" Natsume asked Ruka.

"Not one bit." Ruka replied putting one arm around Natsume's shoulder, "Dude, I'm glad you're back."

"Glad to be back." Natsume replied walking towards the high school building.

* * *

**Author's Notes**: Thanks for the reviews and the story alerts! Sorry for such short chapters! Ha ha, I promise the next one will be a whole lot longer. 


End file.
